


All I Want

by devin1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam at Stanford, Songfic, Stanford Era, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feelings on Sam leaving for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

It had been a week since Dean had dropped Sam off at Stanford. He tried to tell himself that it was okay, missing him was normal, things would get better with time. But it felt as if Sam had died. It felt as if a part of him had been ripped away.

_All I want is nothing more_

_To hear you knocking at my door_

_'Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure_

Sam didn't know how Dean felt. The older Winchester didn't think that he ever would. He'd left, there was no reason for him to come back. Dean was hopeless. He played with the amulet around his neck, the only part of his brother that had been left behind.

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side_

Dean loved Sam. His chest ached with all of the feelings he had never expressed. He couldn't remember a time when he had told Sam “I love you.” What Dean wouldn't give to just hold his brother, have him know how the love he had for him was tearing his insides apart. He knew that Sam cared about him, they were brothers after all. But their platonic love wasn't enough to keep Sam at Dean's side.

_But if you loved me Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is_

_To find somebody_

_I'll find somebody like you._

Dean wasn't himself without his little brother by his side. He was such a better person with him around. Without Sam, well, he was nothing but a soldier, an automaton. Time escaped him, words were muted, thoughts were fuzzy. Sam completed him. What do you do when you lose a part of yourself?

_So you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I've never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean._

_Our love was made for movie screens._

All Dean wanted was to have him back. He wanted to tell Sam all the things he had never had the courage to. He felt hollow, hopeless, mechanic, without Sam. If the younger Winchester were here, Dean told himself, he would take him in his arms. It would be hard to let go. But then again, Dean mused, dropping Sammy off at Stanford had been letting go. In a way.

_But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody._

The older Winchester shook his head, knocking his beer back. He had to let Sam live. If he had gotten out of the life for good, well, that was fantastic. Dean would keep to himself, leave his brother alone. All he hoped for Sam was the best. Hunters rarely made it out, and he sincerely hoped that his brother had. He would find a wife, live in a house with a white picket fence, have an apple pie life. And he would never see Dean again. This was for the best.

_If you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_All I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody like you._


End file.
